


Bettgefluester

by thornwhipped



Series: baby you don't talk to me that way [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fear Play, Frottage, Infernal Dirty Talk, M/M, stop being a dick Molly, trans headcanon friendly, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornwhipped/pseuds/thornwhipped
Summary: "You charm people. You scare people. This must sound strange, I know I spend a lot of time and energy trying not to be scared, but-"





	Bettgefluester

**Author's Note:**

> Hover over the Zemnian for translations.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry."  
  
Caleb looks the very picture of contrition, his gaze firmly on his shoes. It's such a sorry sight that the initial flash of irritation Molly felt at his request disappears like a curl of smoke.  
  
"Now, now, let's not be hasty. I'm just curious. Why come to me with a request like this?"  
  
Caleb looks up then, somewhere past Molly's shoulder. It's not eye contact but it's the closest he gets to it, so that's progress already.  
  
"Who else?" he replies, sounding so genuinely baffled that Molly feels immediately vindicated. If they're going to be doing this - and despite his immediate reaction, the idea does intrigue him - Mollymauk wants it to be about himself, not just about some daft idea that Caleb has picked up from one of his smut novels. He's got that much pride.  
"I've been enjoying what we're doing, truly, I am just...intrigued by your voice. The way you use it. You charm people. You scare people. This must sound strange, I know I spend a lot of time and energy trying  _not_  to be scared, but-"  
  
Caleb's rambling now, trying to justify his request to himself as much as anything, so Molly stops him with an upheld palm.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, I get it. There's fear and there's  _fear_ , right, and sometimes you want a little of the latter." He does get it. The kind of fear that closes over your head like water and turns your stomach to stone, that kind isn't fun at all. But the one that shoots into your limbs like lightning and spurs you to action can be. Well, and sometimes that kind of fear tells your body "don't die without reproducing first, idiot", which can have all kinds of fun side effects. Caleb still looks dubious, but his body language is a little more open now. Molly leans forward a bit, mindful of his space.  
  
"Listen, giving people the good kind of scare when they asked for it was part of my actual job. I know how this works. Now the question is, how do we want to do this?"  
  
"That means you are willing to try...that?" Caleb asks. Bless his foolish heart, he's finally catching on, and unwinding a bit more as he does, too. His cheeks are all kinds of pink under the ginger stubble.  
  
"I just wanted to be sure of your intentions first, dear." Molly says airily. This isn't the first time he's been asked to speak Infernal in bed, actually, but Caleb is being less of a dunce about it than he could've been, so Molly's willing to humor him. "Let's not go about this stupidly, though. I'm not going to do anything that could harm you for real, but words have power, and it could still become too much."  
  
Caleb shoots a downright defiant glare in the vague direction of his face, at that. "The word I agreed on with other partners to indicate when it became too much is  _Hexenmeister_. I'm no bloody neophyte, Mollymauk, thank you ever so much."  
  
He wasn't sure either way, before that, but it's a pleasing bit of knowledge to have. Even more pleasing that despite the snippishness in his tone, Caleb comes to sit next to him on the bed, their thighs just brushing.  
  
"I didn't mean to imply you were," Molly says soothingly, a bit distracted by the hand now making cautious headway onto his thigh. He laughs. "Do you know, some people consider  _Zemnian_  to be a most scary and intimidating language?"  
  
"That's ridiculous," Caleb scoffs.  
  
"No, really, they might have a point there. Truly, I quake in my boots whenever you call someone a  _dreckiges Schweinhund_ ," Molly teases, which makes Caleb frown at the bridge of his nose, his hand halting its progress. Touchy, touchy. It's almost irresistible, how easy he is to fluster, but Molly doesn't want to discourage him, either.  
  
"Your case is wrong, your pronunciation is atrocious and I didn't ask for you to make fun of me," Caleb says.  
  
"Oh, but you kind of did," Molly starts, but he doesn't get any further than that before Caleb is angry-kissing him.  _Well, then._  He leans into it gratefully. Oh, but this is simply the best way to get him out of his shell. They're both flushed when they pull away, having awkwardly twisted to get at each other's faces, thighs pressed close and hands wandering much more freely now.  
  
Molly presses his lips together, becoming serious for just a moment, because: there's never a good time to underestimate how stupid humans can be. "No, but really. You're not getting the big scary Tiefling without any of the sass. That's not how I play this."   
  
"That's not why-"  
  
"Yes, yes, you've told me, you're fascinated by my scary powerful voice. I'm extremely flattered."  
  
"That's not all, though." Caleb squirms like something about the admission pains him. "I don't enjoy most...dirty talk. It's awkward at best. If I can't understand you, it might be better. Just don't insult me, even if I won't know, and we'll be fine."  
  
"You want me to talk you up in Infernal because you think it'll be  _less awkward_?" Molly stifles his laughter with great difficulty, not wanting to put him off when things are getting fun. This is too rich. "It's a novel idea, and we have an understanding. But I think we should get a little more comfortable for it."  
  
It's been trial and error to figure how to make their very different reactions to physical touch work, sometimes nervewracking, other times terribly fun. Touches are usually fine, they've found, as long as every planned motion is carefully telegraphed, giving Caleb time to anticipate and react if necessary. And at the times he's receptive to contact, a body draped over his is actually quite welcome. Something about the pressure, apparentely, is calming. Molly, who likes cataloguing the ways he can use his body not only in combat but also in intimacy, appreciates another way to do just that.

Caleb ends up on his back on the bed, in trousers and shirtsleeves still. He makes a fine sight when he cleans up, even better now that he's looking all flushed. Molly climbs over him, likewise still mostly dressed, and settles gracefully in his lap. There's immediate evidence of Caleb's excitement and some very gratifying friction as he experimentally rolls his hips around.   
  
"Does this work for you?"  
  
"Oh, oh yes, this is very nice," Caleb says and strains upward, sounding almost impatient now.  
  
Molly grins in the way that shows all his teeth. " _You do look very pretty when you take care of yourself, Caleb,_ " he rasps, just a bit of harshness to his words, none of the stopping power of a true Mockery. " _I'm so glad to learn that you're such a pervert on the inside,"_  he continues with the kind of nasty little chuckle that would have adventuous carnivalgoers shiver in mock-fear and fairly throw him their money. Caleb squirms under him, and his pupils visibly dilate. Oh, this is too good. Molly rocks his hips down to feel an already pretty substantial erection, a wicked impulse driving him. He won't go against his word and say something hurtful, but he can't resist having a bit of fun.  
  
_"Let's see,"_  he hisses, still lazily grinding on Caleb's cock,  _"I'll need sword oil from the market, spare thread, and some boot polish. Rye bread from the bakery, and maybe those little syrup cakes they've got while I'm already there."_  
  
He pauses to admire his handiwork. Caleb is meeting his movements eagerly, his face flushed, pulse visibly jumping in his neck. "Don't stop," he enunciates, his hips arching off the bed and providing some very nice friction. Molly could get used to this.  
  
_"We still have hardtack...unfortunately, because it's disgusting. But we could use some more clean bandages. Fuck, Caleb, this is really doing it for you, isn't it?"_  
  
No answer but a moan, almost a sigh, really, but it's clear enough. That sound and the sight that goes with it make Molly rub himself through his pants, which should've come off much sooner, really. Easy enough to fix that. A bit of a balancing act, maybe, but he pulls it off with panache. He can be plenty intimidating even when naked, no question. Caleb fumbles for his own buttons, then, so Molly helps along, gratified by how considerately those skinny hips lift for him.  
  
When he settles down again it's skin-on-skin, Caleb's cock flushed ruddy but feeling just a little cool against Molly's own heat. He ruts down, gyrating slowly, and no part of the low raspy moan that follows is an act. He loves the lazy friction, the slide of flesh on flesh slicked by their mutual need, teasing both Caleb and himself with rolling, almost dancelike movements. His thighs tense every time he changes position.  
  
_"I- I need more incense. Parchment. Apples."_  He's talking about apples and it's making Caleb's dick twitch, this is absurd, this is amazing. The deep, self-satisfied laugh rumbling from his chest isn't fake, either. He's frotting in earnest now, rocking back and forth in pursuit of  _more_ , pauses to line up just right and finds the position that makes his toes curl every time he shifts. He's rapidly running out of shopping list items.  
  
_"Soap, salt, whetstones-"_  he looks down. Caleb is trembling underneath him, pupils blown, cock leaking onto his belly, mumbling "yes, yes" under his breath. A thread of fire flashes through Mollymauk and all of his poise and composure crumbles away and leaves nothing but bloodpounding lust behind.  
  
_"I control your body with nothing but my voice,"_  he growls. The power goes to his head like raw alcohol and he leans down slowly, deliberately, hovering over Caleb, whose eyes track over his face, whatever he sees there making him moan again and tilt his head to the side invitingly. Molly stretches out over him until his mouth is right at Caleb's ear, his hips never ceasing their movement.  
  
_"You shake for me, you moan for me, and you will come for me when I say it. You're letting me do this to you and you're loving it."_  
  
The chest underneath his own is rising and falling rapidly, those quick hard breaths telling him that he's close, and Molly's right there alongside him. Just a bit more, his muscular thighs and ass bunching up as he grinds down hard, spurred on by the throbbing and the heady sense of power.  
  
_"Now, Caleb, come for me now,"_  and he does, he does, Molly can feel every twitch as he spills and it makes fireworks flash and crackle in him to be the cause of it. He's rutting against that twitching cock, and as his own orgasm shoots through him the kind of sounds spill from him that he usually tries to hold back, growling like a thunderhead, hissing like steam. That he can let go like that for once ignites his pleasure past anything sensible. He comes so hard it steals his breath, pushed out of him as he pants into Caleb's neck.  
  
They both stay there in a heated tangle of limbs for a few long reeling moments, and then Molly rolls off to give Caleb some space, ends up next to him in a gracelessly satisfied sprawl. He tilts his head over and watches him from underneath his eyelids.  
  
It's a while until Caleb speaks, just as out of breath. "So," he starts, swallows, and starts again, "so how much of that was nonsense that you made up to amuse yourself?"  
  
"Not all of it," Molly says with a fake air of primness, then gives a small smile as Caleb's hand comes to rest against his own, back-to-back, "but give me some credit. It's hard to come up with something like that on the fly.  
  
"Oh, please, you have talk in you enough for the both of us," Caleb replies, sounding incredulous.  
  
"We're a good fit, then," Molly says thoughtfully, and nearly bites his tongue off right after, the sex-haze honesty more dangerous than any devil's tongue.  
  
After a silence-laden pause, Caleb's hand sneaks into his.

**Author's Note:**

> Molly isn't meant to be using any form of mind control, he's just got a very persuasive voice and good timing.


End file.
